Susurros
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: A veces las deciciones tomadas pueden afectar nuestros destinos de maneras que ni las podemos imaginar.


Deciciones

**I.- Ruptura**

**Wolfram…**

Aquella noche simplemente cerraste tus ojos e ignoraste todo lo que yo sentía, seguro pensaste que estaría bien, después de todo jamás mentiste… Y este tonto compromiso solo fue un error. Siempre lo supe, pero jamás lo quise aceptar… pensé que con el tiempo quizás… fui un estúpido. Ahora veo que soñar es solo eso, soñar.

Ahora sé que estas profundamente dormido, simplemente aprovecho para llorar… debíamos guardar las apariencias hasta el último momento, Debía demostrar que todo estaría bien... pero nada lo está.-** ¿Por qué?…! Yuuri!… ¿por qué dueles tanto?**

Acaricio unos leves mechones sueltos sobre tu rostro, debía por lo menos aprovechar mis últimos privilegios como tu prometido. **-¡je!-**, rio irónicamente mientras las imágenes de todos los sucesos vividos juntos, cada impulso tuyo que nos arrastro a una nueva aventura, cada muestra de piedad que me sumergía en este estúpido amor. Tu negación a la guerra, en fin… Tantos momentos juntos, en las buenas y las malas.

Las lagrimas caen de mis ojos sin poderlo evitar. Una rara y torrencial lluvia sin sonido alguno, es que ya ni puedo sollozar, mi alma esta inerte, ya nada la puede dañar, después de todo… los muertos no sienten y yo, bueno… ya llevaba muerto en vida desde que de tus labios pronunciaron: **-!El compromiso se acabo!**

Me recuesto nuevamente con el sueño ausente, y observo cada movimiento tuyo, quiero gravarlo todo en mi mente, y llevármelo como el mas cálido recuerdo, si debo decirte adiós, si debo renunciar a ti, por lo menos quiero el premio de consuelo de saber que soy quien más conoce cada parte de ti, cada pensamiento. Porque estoy seguro Yuuri que en este mundo, o en cualquier otro… yo soy quien más te ama.

Las últimas lágrimas caen a medida que el sol lo ilumina todo, me levanto sin hacer el menor ruido, te contemplo por últimas vez, y comienzo a alistarme. La vida continua y el objetivo de mi existencia también. **-¡Proteger al Maou!-** era un soldado después de todo, así que no lo había perdido todo, de cierta forma siempre estaría contigo, hasta el final de mis días.

**Yuuri…..**

Abrí mis ojos temeroso, pensaba que tal vez, el demonio de Wolfram me recibiría con una lluvia de bolas de fuego, pero me equivocaba, él ya se había retirado, por leves segundos y aun sigo sin entender… Hubiese preferido las bolas de fuego a ese frio comportamiento, aunque tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.

Comencé a cambiarme, mientras revisaba con la mirada ¿nuestra?… es decir: ¡MI habitación!, todo seguía igual que ayer, definitivamente los humanos somos extraño, mejor dicho los demonios son extraños. Después de romper el compromiso, lo que menos me imagine era que Wolfram aceptara la ruptura sin exigirme una explicación o acusarme de traidor, solo me miro y susurro un **"está bien…"**

**-¿está bien?… ¡sí!, ¡claro que lo estaba!... después de todo finalmente lo había logrado, ¿no?.**

No supe porque pero mi pecho comenzó a molestar me, así que decidí ignorarlo, después de todo había tomado una decisión, no había marcha atrás.

**-Tal vez finalmente maduro. ¡Eso debía ser!, era un gran error dos hombres casados, eso estaba mal… es antinatural.**

Bueno. A ver cómo reaccionan los demás, aunque estoy seguro que todos entenderán mi decisión, después de todo somos amigos y eso nunca cambiara.

Me detuve sobre la marcha, algo estaba mal, un extraño olor ha quemado, me acerque al baño que era la procedencia del aroma y lo descubrí. **-¡el camisón de Wolfram!-** exclame para mis adentros, esta prenda estaba quemada, pero… ¿cuándo lo hizo?…

**-! SOY HOMBRE MUERTO!- **fue el único que pude decir al pensar en la venganza del mazoku, y echando por el drenaje toda mi estúpida hipótesis sobre la mente madura y sensata del rubio.

**- Solo aclare las cosas. No comprendo porque deba de cambiar nuestra relación, siempre hemos sido "amigos", ¡sí, claro!... la única diferencia eran sus celos exagerados y que compartíamos la cama, fuera de eso nada tendría porque cambiar.**

**Conrad…..**

En el comedor estaban todos reunidos, cuando Yuuri bajo, me preocupe un poco, a diferencia de otros días su rostro no mostraba esa calma habitual, más bien mostraba un poco de preocupación y miedo.

Hubiera querido decir que era el único que había amanecido extraño, pero Wolfram también actuaba raro, había bajado solo y exageradamente temprano, cosa poco habitual en él, que ama dormir. Además… su rostro pese a mostrar ese porte serio y orgulloso, no podía esconder el desvelo, ni los rastros de llanto que eran revelados por esos ojos hinchados, cosa que supo solucionar gracia a nuestra madre aplicando esa crema anti ojeras, que Maki-san le había regalado, pero eso no cambiaban las cosas, algo había pasado con estos dos… y seguro nos enteraríamos de un momento a otro.

Tome mi desayuno lo más tranquilo que pude evitando mirar a mi ahijado o a mi hermano al inicio, peor después de 10 minutos los observe, creo que mi intuición esta fallida, ambos estaban conversando, de hecho Wolfram y Yuuri tenían otra de sus típicas discusiones matinales sobre alguna tontería, sí… mi intuición estaba fallida, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que todos estemos bien.

**Gwendal…**

Nunca comprenderé, que es lo que tienen los jóvenes en la cabeza, de repente el Maou pide la disolución del compromiso y Wolfram lo apoya, si el mundo ha de destruirse no debería de dar señales tan obvias.

La migraña no disminuye, no puedo evitar preocuparme, desde hace tres días que no veo a Ansia, algo me dice que está metida en otro de sus inventos y por el tiempo invertido será algo muy peligroso, ¿debería ir a una cruzada?, no pudo abandonar Pacto de Sangre, hay muchas cosa que hacer aquí, además Yuuri aun no comprende muchos de los procedimientos legales.

**-¡Necesito vacaciones! **

**Greta….**

Esto está mal, desde hace mas de tres semanas que papá Wolfram y papá Yuuri, no duermen juntos, aunque charlen y jueguen la distancia es visible, yo… extraño como era antes.

El otro Vi a papa Yuuri conversando con una de las empleadas, y papa Wolfram paso cerca de ellos.

La escena de celos que papá Wolfram le hacía a papá Yuuri, esa escena nunca llego. Wolfram solo paso recto saludando y se marcho, creo que no fui la única sorprendida hasta Yuuri se quedo pálido al verlo y agachaba la cabeza cuando Wolfram se marchaba, mientras la empleada trataba de recuperar su aliento por el susto.

Papa Wolfram aun continua sus actividades militares y… Apenas que tiene tiempo libre me cuenta historias increíbles, pero casi no lo veo con Papa Yuuri.

Ahora Wolfram realiza sus viajes de improvisto, solo con sus hombres, cada que Yuuri anuncia que ira con él, él le dice que no es necesario, y lo rechaza recordándole sus labores reales.

Mañana Yuuri se marchara a la tierra, debe terminar sus estudios y asistir a un congreso, después de todo ahora es universitario, según él está cerca de ser un hombre.

Extraño dormir con ambos, era divertido, ahora solo puedo turnarme para dormir con uno de ellos.

…

**Wolfram**

Ya han pasado dos años, desde que nuestro compromiso se disolvió, aunque he tratado de irme a mis tierras… no lo he logrado. Creo que la razón es mi tonta esperanza, creer que ese estúpido enclenque aun reconsidere y volvamos. Pero… los milagros no son tan difíciles, creo que es más fácil salvar al mundo, que lograr que de mi te enamores… Yuuri.

Nuevamente tarde, no entiendo. Cada vez debo ir a despertarlo y siempre lo encuentro igual, tirado en el suelo, ha, y eso que me recuerda a la blasfemias que decía cuando me echarme la culpa a mi por sus caídas… pues miren ahora.

**-¡Yuuri!**

Le llamo, mientras rodeo esa cama para llegar donde está el, como siempre con ese camisón azulado, y eso ronquidos de sincronizados, a veces silenciosos otros con más fuerza.

Nuevamente lo miro, apreciándolo como lo que es, algo tan inalcanzable que solo puedo ser visto como las estrellas, pero volviendo a la realidad y a las obligaciones…

**-¡LEVANTATE YAAAA! **

Le grito al tiempo de darle una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltearlo.

**-¡cinco minutos más!**

Me pide nuevamente, esto era ridículo, desde hacía casi dos años que él había tomado ese viejo habito de dormir profundamente.

Lo miraba sorprendido, era el colmo que ni una patada lo despertara.

**-te volveré a patear so no te levantas, y esta vez si te dolerá- **advierto divertido-**así que no te quejes enclenque.**

Como lo dije, lo patee, y este salto por el dolor, sujetándose la espalda, solo atine a taparme mis oído ya sabía lo que vendría.

**-¡baka!, que te crees que soy una bolsa de boxeo, ¡¿qué arias si me rompes una costilla?**

**-enclenque**

**-¡no me llames así!**

**-pues pon tu trasero en movimiento y alístate ya estas retrasado.**

Miras tu reloj, y pones esa cara de susto, te oigo murmurar.

Una que otras coas sobre el posible castigo que mi hermano te daría por la tardanza, yo solo sonrió, y me alejo cerrando la puerta.

**-¿por qué te vas?**

Me preguntas, por millonésimas vez, y también por millonésima vez te respondo lo mismo.

**-es mal visto que un soldado este en la habitación de Rey**

Como siempre tus tontas excusas…

**-pero tú no eres un soldado… eres mi amigo-** sonrió y tu correspondes, aunque en el fondo… me duele, tanto que quiero golpearte, eras un tonto… siempre lastimándome así. Tanto sentir mi corazón ser roto por ti, creo que ya me he vuelto inmune al dolor, ahora comprendo a Conrad, que solo sonríe para esconder su pena.

**-¡baka!, como te atreves a decir que no soy un soldado- **la diferencia de Conrad y yo es que yo he decidido tomar la opción de desquitarme de alguna forma.

Me acerco a él y le doy uno de esos puñetazos habituales **-¡vístete rápido, te esperare en el comedor!-** me largo cerrando esa puerta de aquella habitación que alguna vez fue nuestra, mientras gritar una que otra maldición para mi, y me pides ir al psicólogo para controlar mi temperamento.

**Yuuri**

Finalmente tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, ahora si he concluido mis estudios, ahora puedo ser un buen rey, también tengo una novia. Llevamos juntos cerca de tres años, justo después de cumplir un años de la ruptura del compromiso con Wolfram la conocí, y al mes decidimos ser una pareja, es linda, muy atenta, amable y más que todo le gustan los niños, cada vez que estoy con ella siento que he alcanzado el cielo… pero, como llevarla a Shin Makoku, con los demás.

Aun recuerdo que no tomaron con mucho agrado lo de a ruptura, pero con el tiempo y observando la relación entre Wolfram y yo, todos aceptaron que había sido lo mejor.

No creo que a wólfram le moleste que la lleve a Shin Makoku el próximo viaje, después de todo si las cosas salen bien ella llegaría ser la siguiente reina de Shin Makoku.

Hablando de ella, ya la puedo verla dirigiéndose hacia mí, definitivamente es hermosa, con ese cabello café y ojos color miel.

**-¡Yuuri!**

**-¡Esmeralda!**

Corres feliz al verme y te aferra a mi cuello, y yo correspondo a su abrazo y me aferro a sus hombros, si esto no es el cielo díganme ¿qué es?

**-¿esperaste mucho?**

**-¡no!**

**-me alegra, estaba preocupada, pensaba que ya te avías aburrido de esperarme, lo siento…**

Puedo ver aquellos ojos mirar al suelo apenada, realmente es hermosa, y con cuidadosa y suavemente la beso, creo que no es un error pedirle que sea mi esposa, que sepa mi verdadera vida, que conozca a mi gente a mi pueblo.

**-Yuuri**

**-¿eh?**

**-que pasa, estas algo distrito**

**-solo pensaba, en ti con un vestido de novia, y yo esperándote en el altar.**

Tus mejillas se sonrojan

**-¿qué tratas de decir?**

**-nada, ¿quién sabe?, creo que a esto se le llama propuesta de matrimonio**

Me saltas enzima hecha un mar de llanto

**-pensé que jamás lo pedirías, ¡Baka!**

La felicidad invadió mi pecho, pero… por algún extraño motivo ese baka solo me recordó a Wolfram, pero eso solo fue un error, un error metal, yo amo a esmeralda y el es mi mejor amigo.

Cecile

**-apúrense, todo tiene que quedar perfecto**

Decía la ex Maou, entusiasta

-**Definitivamente solo una mujer puede organizar una boda, los manteles deben ser banco opaco, para no cegar la vista con el resplandor del sol, los cubiertos den ser de plata, sí, todo debe estar perfecto.**

**-¿Eh?-** que es eso, miro a todos lado, otra vez lo habían hecho, otra vez lo habían hacho, habían mezclado mal la combinación de los arreglos florales, maldición, quien pudo haber hecho tal atrocidad, pero esta no se queda asi, pensé sin saber que el culpable seria mi pequeño.

**-¡Wolfram!**

Dije emocionada la verte, y algo tirste tambien, me miras asustado

**-¿cuándo llegaste de tu viaje?**

Pregunto para sonar normal.

**-esta mañana. Estoy ayudando a Conrad con los arreglos florales, el tuvo que reportarse con Gwendal.**

**-¿sabes que se celebra hoy?-** pregunto cuidadosamente, se que el trata de fingir fuerza y mostrar calma, para engañar a todos al decir que ya olvido al Mahou que "aquello", como Yuuri dijo era un error, solo era amistad… Pero una madre jamás podrías engañarla.

Mi pequeño hijo, aun lo amas más que a tu vida, y te refugias en ese amor silencioso que se conforma con migajas.

Me acercó y te abrazo, después de tanto tiempo te dejas abrazar por mí sin reclamos, ni forcejeos.

**-todo va a estar bien**

Me dice como si fuera yo la afectada

**-él… Se ve que la ama.**

Greta se une al abrazo aun sin entender bien, pero ambas siendo mujeres comprendíamos algo, Wolfram necesitaba ese abrazo más que nada en el mundo, ahora que su última esperanza e había esfumado.

Pude ver a Greta marcharse apenas le explique la combinación correcta de colores y flores para los adornos florales, y me asome a mi pequeño, my hermoso Wolfram.

**-¿hasta cuándo te quedaras?**

**-hasta la conclusión de la festividad, debemos proteger el castillo. ¿quién sabe, algún loco puede intentar algo?**

**-wolfram…**

**-no, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, una vez que esto concluya me alejare poco a poco… Además mi tío me ha mandado a llamar. Desea que me haga cargo de nuestras tierras **

Abrace a mi pequeño, y le susurre que ese dolor pasaría. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que era una mentira, el amor nunca desaparece, solo es sustituido por otro tipo de amor, pero los recuerdos y el dolor prevalecen.

Como no saberlo después de haber perdido a los tres hombres que más he amado en esta vida.

**-¡mamá!**

-**¿sí?**

**-me estas asfixiando**

Comienzas a moverte incomodo en mis brazos, dándome a entender que ahora estas bien.

Mi pequeño cuanto has madurad… cuanto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wolfram**

Maldije varias veces mi nacimiento. Saber que ser hombre era mi pecado, la razón por la cual jamás podrías amarme y después de enterarme de la noticia comprendí la razón por la cual nunca podría ganarle a esa mujer.

Ella podía ser madre, y darte lo hijos que quisieras y yo… yo solo era un imbécil.

El anuncio del futura nacimiento del hijo del Maou, para dentro de mese transformarse en la festividad por su nacimiento, me había abierto lo ojos, como lo dije… yo solo era un imbécil que soñaba con lo imposible.

Lo podía ver, abrazar, mirar. Pensaba que lo odiaría, pero no, era hermoso, algo bueno si había hecho esa humana, haber traído al mundo a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo, que era una réplica idéntica de Yuuri con unos hermosos ojos color miel.

-quien sea diría que es el hijo de Yuuri y Wolfram- soltó Murata al verme sostener la pequeño y como siempre con aquellas intenciones sospechosas. Como queriendo remover la cenizas y revivir la hoguera.

**-¡no digas tonterías!-**dije mirándolo inquisidora mente.

**-pero tiene razón-** dijo Esmeralda sin malas intenciones, eso lo sé porque ella pese a mis perjuicios era una mujer sensata humilde y amable, que se supo ganar mi respeto y admiración.

Mis manos simplemente se entumieron y devolví al bebe, Salí de aquella habitación donde estaban la mayoría. Me disculpe adjudicando un compromiso pendiente, prometí ir a despedirme de Yuuri que estaba bajo cuidados de Gisela, la impresión de ser padre le había pegado fuerte.

Todos sintieron, unos con sospecha, **¿era tan obvio?**. Otros ignorando mis acciones, después de todo ese bebe era el centro de atención de esa habitación, y yo… solo una historia pasada.

Pude divisarlo aun durmiendo y sin nadie cerca, al parecer Gisela había salido por algún asunto pendiente.

Me asome a ti, y te mire como hacía mucho no había podido verte, con ese derecho que había perdido la noche de ruptura del compromiso, resbalé las yemas de mis dedos sobre tu rostro que ya era el de un hombre maduro, mientras el mío aun se quedaba intacto, con aquella apariencia infantil, que tanto me aburría.

Inclusive tu esposa, había ganado una que otra muestra del avance de su edad.

Me levante, no era apropiado seguir allí, ¿quien sabe que podría hacer?, después de todo no era un santo, mil veces ya había anhelado saltarte enzima y robarte un beso como compensación a tantos desplantes que me hacías de manera inconsciente, de verdad era un idiota.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ángela**

Lo vi desde lejos, ¿era un ángel?, o solo una ilusión de mi cabeza, seguí mirándolo y caminado a distancia prudente para no ser descubierta.

Su cuerpo era delgado, pero mostraba un porte militar lo cual indicaba que no era débil, sus cabellos dorados eran presa del viento y sus ojos también.

Los cubría con una mano, al parecer estaba perdido, cosa que no era extraña en este lugar después de todo, estas tierras eran tierras de nadie.

Unos hombres aparecieron de pronto. ¡Lo sabia estaban cerca!, los hombres de Azaut, estaban merodeando para asaltar los viajeros.

Pensé que sería el final para el ángel, aunque ahora estaba convencida de que era una persona de carne y huesos.

**-¡cuidado!-**grite para advertirle de aquel ataque traiciones por la espalda del hombre de camisa azul, el joven pelirrubio simplemente lo esquivo, su rostro se mostraba algo molesto al ver a todos sus oponentes, que no dejaban de amenazarlo con hacerle cosas malas por ser increíblemente bello, quise ayudarlo pero él me hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza.

De pronto comenzó a hablar palabras extrañas, y de sus manso salieron… ¿leones de fuego?.

Me asuste terriblemente era la primera vez que veía a un demonio, mis piernas simplemente no se movieron, al verlo acercarse a mí, después de haber derrotado a eso tipos.

**-¡aléjate de mi!-** grite asustada, todos los demonios eran unas bestias que vivían para destruir, y el no era la acepción.

**-no te hare daño-** dijo molesto, tomándome la mano, me quede petrificada, rogando que alguien me ayudara.

Sentí como jalaba mi brazo y subía la manga de mi vestido.

**-se ve profunda-** mis ojos se abrieron lentamente aun con duda.

**-¿me vas a comer?-** pregunte inconsciente de mi sentencia

**-jajajaja-** se rio**- no comemos basura-**dijo divertido.

A pesar del miedo sentía mi sangre arder, ese demonio se atrevía a insultarme… ¿creo?.

**-ya esta-** dijo después de sellar esa herida en mi brazo con una extraña piel que se adhería a la mía**- ¡magia!-**dije sorprendida

**-no… solo son benditas. No servirá de mucho, pero al menos protegerá la herida de alguna infección.**

**-¡Ángela!-** repuse mostrándole todo el disgusto que mi rostro podía demostrar

**-¿Ángela?-**dijo extrañado**- mm… no sé si darte mi nombre**

Repuso inmediatamente tomando su mentón**- ¿qué pasa si luego me persigues para matarme?**

**-¡no hare eso! Dímelo. Debo saberlo para devolverte el favor… es costumbre de mi pueblo nunca deberle nada a nadie, menos a un demonio. ¡Eso es humillante!**

**-en ese caso-** se volcó hacia mí, enredando mi cabello**- Wolfram. Mi nombre es Wolfram pequeña enclenque.**

**-yo no soy ninguna enclenque-** le reproche

**-tienes razón… no lo eres- **nuevamente volcó su cuerpo, analizando el ambiente-** una niña tratando de agarrarse a puñetazos contra 12 tipos, no… no eres una enclenque, eres una idiota temeraria.**

**-¡cállate!, he vivido sola siempre y he sobrevivido siempre, ¡no necesito sermones de un demonio!-** le grite, definitivamente su aspecto no estaba acorde a su carácter.

**-comprendo… pero trata de tener cuidado la próxima vez, ok.**

Nunca hubo próxima vez, debo decirlo para tu pesar, ya que nunca te dije adiós, te seguí y tú te dejaste perseguir, hasta asegurarte que estuviera en tierras pacificas.

**-ya es suficiente, quédate aquí**- repuso molesto, con esa mirada indiferente que solía dedicar a los humanos y soldados corruptos.

-¡**NO!-** negué firmemente, recuperando un poco de aire. Correr detrás de un caballo no era algo fácil **–hasta que no pague mi deuda, no te dejare escapar.**

Esta vez no me miro, solo siguió galopando de manera más pausada.

**-¡escuchaste!, !no te escaparas!, ¡no te daré el gusto de que insultes mi honor!-** grite al borde del desmayo, mi corazón palpitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, y mis piernas temblaban, pero a aun así no lo dejaría, ¡no!.

No recuerdo cuando o como llegamos a esa posada, solo recuerdo haber despertado en esa cama y el sentado en una esquina dormido sobre aquella meza.

Vi sus ojos verdes intensos por primera vez, y por primera vez también me sonroje.

**-te gusta humillarme, ¿no?-** le reclame con la garganta seca**- ¿te gusta hacerte el buen samaritano, para demostrar que eres superior?. Pero te equivocas, no parare hasta pagarte la deuda, ya verás-** le arroje la almohada en la cara, y el solo mostro esa mueca de disgusto, supongo que esperaba un gracias de mi parte, pero eso no… jamás me humillaría ante un demonio, yo era una humana con orgullo y eso jamás cambiaria.

**-¡entonces serás mi sirvienta!, enclenque menor-** dijo acercándose a mí, tumbándome sobre la cama, pensé que intentaría algo pervertido, pero si esa era la manera de pagar mi deuda lo aria.

Cerré mis ojos pero nada paso, solo sentí como ponía un paño mojado sobre mi frente y se alejaba de mí.

**-¿eh?-** dije abriendo mis ojos al ver su retirada**- ¿no aras nada?- **pregunte sorprendida

**-¡el colmo de los colmos!, no solo eres una enclenque, ¡también eres una pervertida!-** refuño molesto, tirándome la almohada, que le había lanzado minutos antes a mi cara**- ¿cómo creer que yo Wolfram Von Bielfield me acostaría con un remedo de mujer. No, ni siquiera eso… un remedo de humano como tú.**

**-Recuerda tus palabras Bielfield, te las are tragar… ya lo veras, esta humillación… me las pagaras.**

Mis amenazas murieron según las semanas pasaron, no sé en que momento ambos nos volvimos como uña y mugre, no sé en qué momento la brecha de odio hacia los demonios que mi corazón tenia fue rota y remplazada por otro sentimiento… Yo solo quería estar a tu lado sin importar la forma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri

Mis ojos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que voltearse, por la impresión, era cierto que ya habían pasado 14 años, desde que el se había marchado a sus tierras, también era cierto que venía dos veces por años para festejar los cumpleaños de Greta y los de mi hijo, que ahora tenía 15 años, pero jamás se imagine que esto pasaría.

**-¡Henkai!-**llamaba Conrad

**-¿qué?**

**-¿qué?, eso deberíamos preguntarle a usted, que ocurre está muy distraído- **expuso Gwendal algo molesto, después de ver que no había terminado de revisar esa nueva ley de impuestos entregada hacia más de tres horas.

**-lo… siento, es solo…-** hice una pausa, meditando mis palabras, que iba a decir, que no me imaginaba a Wolfram de novio con una humana. Menos con esa humana que de por sí ya me caía como dolor de muela**- estoy cansado, simplemente eso- **dije escondiendo mis verdaderas razones.

**-entonces tomemos un descanso-** sugirió Gunter

**-sí,-** apoyo Conrad**- después de todo no siempre podemos estar todos juntos.**

**-está bien…-** dijo rendido Gwendal, moviendo sus dedos sobre sus sien.

Por mi parte yo solo quería salir corriendo a abrazar a mi esposa y a hacerle el amor. Quitarme este miedo y esta duda, pero siempre supe que no se iría nunca.

Después de todo ella no era Wolfram, por que el no pudo ser una chica, si lo hubiera sido con gusto me hubiera casado con él, ¡pero no!. Tenía que ser un chico...

Golpee mi cabeza por lo pensado, como podía creer en la posibilidad de amar a Wolfram, por Dios… él era mi amigo. Solo estaba celoso, por que el rubio le dedicaba a ese pueblerina todas las atenciones que una vez me había brindado solo a mí, inclusive sus estúpidos celos sin fundamento...

**-así que… ¿son novio?- **dije algo agrio, mientras mis ojos se clavaban en los del rubio que me miraba sorprendido y extrañado.

**-no, no lo somos-** repuso Wolfram algo molesto

**-¡que, sí!-** se defendía la pequeña fierilla que no dejaba de colgarse del cuello de Wolfram con la intención de ahorcarlo.

**-¡entonces todo era un mentira!-** se quejo Cecile, poniendo su típica cara de resignación**- y yo que quería organizar una boda-** mientras todos miraban como el rubio era reducido por la muchacha, ninguno podía creer que existiera en el mudo alguien capaz de tratar así Wolfram, hasta yo me quedaba con la boca abierta

**-entonces ¿qué son?-** dije molesto, si no eran novios porque esa humana se tomaba tantas libertades con el rubio?

Wolfram solo se rascaba la cabeza, ¡por Dios de donde aprendió ese hábito tan malo!, era como ver a un unicornio oliendo el trasero de otro, no era digno de su apariencia, de su linaje de noble.

La chiquilla de 14 años, miraba a Wolfram con el sello fruncido, aguardando la respuesta de este, hasta que se arto de esperarlo.

**-si no somos novios… ¡¿qué somos?- **repuso sin necesidad de que yo volviera a repetir la pregunta.

**-¿amigos?-** soltó dudosamente, mirando a la fierrilla con algo de miedo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, desde cuando Wolfram era así, ya ni parecía el mazoku orgulloso y seguro de sus palabras… ¿donde quedo el orgulloso mazoku que una vez fue mi prometido?.

Aun recuerdo como se enfurecía con migo y gritaba a medio mundo que yo era su prometido, me alegra saber que todos esos rumores y juegos sucios de mi imaginación eran falsos, Wolfram no amaba a esa chiquilla ni era su novio, menos iba detrás de ella celándola.

De hecho creo que mi ego se alzo, al saber que yo era el único que había logrado arrancarle al rubio tantos sentimientos, que yo había sido su primer y único amor.

No pude evitar sentirme mal esa noche, como era posible que tuviera pensamientos tan egoístas, yo un hombre cazado.

Abrace a mi esposa, y bese su frente, le repetí la típica frase de **"te amo",** porque era cierto, yo la amaba, wólfram era solo un capricho y celo infantil, después de todo el era mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras de mi adolescencia y juventud, no era tan fácil olvidar todas las veces que ambos estuvimos juntos en esta cama, ya sea paliando o charlando, o las innumerables veces que el arriesgo su vida por sálveme.

Cerré los ojos, no debía pensar más, mi vida mi mundo solo debían ser compuestos por mi esposa, mi hijo y mi reino, nada más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram

**-¡¿amigos?, ¡¿amigos?- **la escuche gritar enfurecida, caminado rápidamente en el bosque, y yo persiguiéndola, algo que había aprendido de Ángela era a no dejarla furiosa, después las represarías que tendría que pagar serian peores que la pequeña riña que estábamos a punto de tener.

**-y… ¿que se supone que debía decir?-** me defendí, estaba furiosa, y yo aun no sabía ni el porqué, nunca se había molestado por decir que éramos amigos, de hecho la primera vez que se lo dije o lo dije en público ella brincaba de alegría, ahora mirándola parece un ogro suelto.

**-¡novios!-** Grito**- ¡eso quería que dijeras!-**me quede callado por leves segundos. Eso sí era nuevo, jamás imagine que Ángela dirigirá algo similar.

Al llegar a pacto de sangre actuó un poco rara, pero eso era por los rumores mal fundados sobre nuestro supuesto romance y mi supuesta sobre posesión hacia Ángela, yo nunca fui un hombre celos…, está bien, pero Yuuri era la excepción, el era un infiel natural y siempre le gustaron las mujeres, ahora eso yo lo tenía muy claro y comprobado, de pues de todo un hijo no nace por arte de magia.

Corrí hasta cogerla del brazo.

**-¡espera!-** dije molesto, pero con migo mismo, me había jurado proteger a Ángela desde el primer momento que la vi, no tenía planeado cambiar mi opinión, de hecho la llevaba a las tierras Von Bielfield para informarle a mi tío sobre su adopción.

Eso era una sorpresa para su cumpleaños que sería dentro de dos semanas, nunca imagine que las cosas cambiarían de esta forma.

**-¡te amo!-** soltó empapada en llanto apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho**- ¡tanto!, ¡tanto!... que duele, quema…**

Trage saliva, mi voz simplemente desapareció.

¿Qué responder?, ¿qué decir?... no quería aceptar un compromiso solo por obligación, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Ángela, no después de saber todo lo que había pasado en aquellas tierras de nadie.

Decir que si, era mentirle, decir que no era perderla. Perder a la única persona que me había regresado la alegría con sus ocurrencias y su sonrisa, para ser franco… con sus golpes, ella jamás dejaba que me deprimiese, ni que estuviese solo.

**-cuando cumplas 18 años-** respondí, era la única salida, no le daría falsas promesas como Yuuri me las había dado, mi palabra era lo más importante para mí, y esa niña no merecía sufrir más, si estaba en mis manos darle felicidad, eso haría. Nadie merece sufrir toda una vida por amor.

**-cuando cumplas 18, prometo que si no amas a nadie más me casare contigo-** le susurre a su oído, sabía que era una mentira, pero todo el tiempo que estuve con Yuuri unido por una mentira me sentí feliz, albergando la esperanza. La diferencia de mi mentira, la suya seria una fecha de plazo para volver aquella ilusión real y por el mismo reino de Shin Makoku… yo pondría todo de mi para hacerla feliz y ser feliz a su lado.

**-te, esperare, ya verás que te enamoraras de mi-** dijo sin pena, limpiándose las lagrimas**- Wolfram Von ****Bielfield****, hare que me ames mas delo que hallas podido amar a nadie en el mundo, te lo juro**

Me mirabas firmemente con esos enormes ojos lilas, y tu pelo color ceniza, que era mecido por el viento.

Tal vez eso era lo que me gustaba de ti, esa fuerza de valor y determinación que me recordaba tanto a mi antiguo yo, no había razón para destruir todo eso, ¿no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Annisia**

Las cosas no están bien, si seguimos así…

**-¡Anisia-sama!-** la voz de una de las sacerdotisas despertó mi atención

**-¿qué ocurre?-** replique **– estoy algo ocupada con los paciente-** dije en medio de la cirugía improvisada que realizaba a uno de los soldados

**-¡Esmeralda-sama!-** grito llorando**- Esmeralda-sama, está enferma, tiene los mismos síntomas que ellos.**

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, era imposible, ella jamás había estado en contacto con ningún soldado, menos con aquellos hongos.

Allí estaba, tirada sobre la cama real, y su majestad a su lado, me asome a ella y confirme los síntomas.

**-¿se podrá bien?-** pregunto Yuuri al borde de la desesperanza, mire a Conrad, el cual comprendió mi mirada, y saco a Yuuri casi a rastras de la habitación, gracias al cielo que el hijo de su majestad estaba en la tierra, no quería ni imaginarme como reaccionaria al ver a su madre en ese estado.

E la semana las cosas empeoraron, pese a haber aislado a los infectados, la epidemia se expandió, más de la mitad de los infectados murieron y el resto simplemente mostraba una deformación completa de cuerpo.

Entre los sobrevivientes se hallaba la esposa del henkay, la cual se suicido al ver su imagen en el espejo, a los pocos meses de haber sido dada de alta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yuuri**

Hice algo malo, algo tan lamentable que merezca este castigo, me pregunte, al ver como el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto ame era crenado, tal vez nunca le di suficiente amor, tal vez nunca le dije que la amaba sin importar como lucia.

A quién engaño, yo fui el único culpable, nunca la comprendí nunca supe cómo le hice sufrir, ahora puedo recordarlo bien, aquella discusión, aquellas palabras hirientes que dijo, pero eran la verdad.

Amaba a Wolfram, y solo buscaba olvidarlo en sus brazos. El día que le hice el amor después que fuera dada de alta, en la conclusión de la epidemia, para demostrárselo, no pude evitar susurrar el nombre del rubio, eso la devastó... yo la mate.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Esmeralda**

-siempre dices que me amas, pero no soy tonta Yuuri. Sé que tu amas a ese mazoku, me sorprendí tanto al verlo. "un ángel" pensé y lo odie. Lo admito, lo odie, pero decidí simplemente abandonar ese odio, después de todo tú eras mi esposo. ¡Me elegiste a mí, no a él!, lo abandonaste lo recházate, eso confirmo en aquel tiempo tu amor, pero nada es eterno.

Con el paso del tiempo vi como mi cuerpo cambiaba, envejecía, y tú con tu apariencia deslumbrante de un joven de 20 años, que nunca envejecía. Yo con la apariencia de una mujer de 32, con un hijo y enfrentándose al paso del tiempo, que solo afecta a los humanos.

No sabes cuánto envidiaba esas miradas inconscientes que le dedicabas a Wolfram cada vez que se hacía presente en los cumpleaños de Greta o los de nuestro hijo, sufría, pero callaba, de la misma forma que el callaba al mirarte abrasarme o besarme y luego retirarse de la habitación.

Ahora que lo pienso, Yuuri Shibuya… haz sino nuestra peor maldición, nos has sentenciado a nuestro fin, con mi consuelo de tenerte y de saber que él jamás sabrá cuanto lo amabas, de verdad Shibuya eras un tonto… El tonto que tanto amo.

Pero… Ahora ¿qué puedo darte?, ahora… ¿qué puedo hacer?, dices que me amas, sin importar mi forma. Tonto, como crees que pueda creerte eso, después de susurrar su nombre en mi oido, si solo estas con migo porque ya no lo puedes tener.

Antes podía soportarlo, pero ahora… con este cuerpo, no quiero vivir, si sé que me vas a abandonar, apenas el abra la boca y diga que te ama.

Malo, malo, porque tienes que ser tan amable, porque tienes que lastimarnos con tu amabilidad, bien Shibuya, te daré tu libertad, a lo menos se que él te podrá hacer feliz, después de todo ya tienes un hijo ya no soy necesaria, ¿no?

Tome aquellos fragmentos de espejo sobre el piso, seria simple y sencillo, sería lo mejor para todos, corte mis muñecas y corrí a lanzarme por el balcón.

Si no moría desangrada moriría ahoga, no fallaría, no sería nuevamente una carga para la persona que amaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kevin

**-¡¿queee? –**grite a más no poder, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, no encontré las respuestas, ¿tanto le importaba su belleza?

Pasaron tres semanas desde la muerte de mamá, no quise oír a nadie, nadie me sacaría de la cabeza que eso era una estupidez, aun seguía enfado con mi madre, nunca le perdonaría, nuca le perdonaría que no pensara en mi al tomar esa tonta decisión, nos había abandonado a mí y a mi padre.

**-¿qué haces?-**escucho la voz de mi padre algo sorprendido, no lo escuche entrar.

**-alisto mis cosas, me marcho a la tierra**

**-eres el hijo del Maou, deberías quedarte –** dijiste, ¿tanto te costaba admitir que te sentías solo?, definitivamente los adultos son tan complicados

**-prefiero pasarla estudiando y navegando por la red**

**-ella te amaba más de lo que tú te imaginas**

**-sí, se nota, pensó mucho en mi cuando se tiro por el balcón**

**-no la juzgues**

**-no lo hago, solo digo la verdad**

**-hijo**

**-no fastidies papá, solo quiero estar solo, ¡si!-** mis palabras eran tajantes, lo sentía mucho, pero yo no podía ser como él, yo no podía ser una persona amable y comprensiva que perdonaba las tonterías de los demás así por así. No yo era realista, y esto era la realidad, mi madre estaba muerta, no le intereso ni un carajo mi sufrimiento solo se preocupo por el hecho que mi padre la abandonaría por estar deforme, esa era la realidad, ella amaba más a mi padre que mí.

Tal vez por eso jamás me lleve bien con él. Siempre me robaba todo el cariño que debió haber sido mío, el cariño de mama.

Papa salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas, se me había pasado la mano.

De verdad quería que llegara el cumpleaños de Greta o el mío, quería verlo, el era quien debía ser llamado mamá o papá, lo que correspondiera, y diferencia de mis padre y todos los presentes de castillo, él si me escuchaba, y me valoraba, me dejaba explorar y aventurarme por Shin Makoku, siempre que estaba me sentía en casa.

Tal vez no sea correcto, tal vez es solo un pensamiento furtivo o un capricho de niño, pero si algún día se me presentara una oportunidad quisiera estar a su lado por siempre.

-jajajajaja- reí como tonto, estaba declarando mi amor por un vejestorio de unos 98 años, peor por dios, como se mantenía con esa apariencia de 18, aun si la diferencia de edad era alta, estaba seguro que cuando sea un adulto podría luchar por ese privilegio si no cambiaba de opinión, claro, después de todo ya lo había calculado, cuando tuviera 25 Wolfram seguiría con la edad de 20 años a lo mucho, que tenía que perder, después de todo el era muy parecido a su padre, que según rumores fue su gran amor hacia más de 15 años atrás.

Salí de la habitación admitiendo mi extraño complejo de Edipo hacia un hombre que había identificado como el remplazo de mi madre y mi primer amor, vaya que sí tenía serios problemas, pero que importaba, es decir a diferencia de mi madre el si era capaz de ver a otras personas fuera de mi padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Anglea**

-¡Wolfram!- grite feliz, sobre su cama

-¡¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿nos atacan?-preguntaste saltando de golpe, asustado pensando que lago malo me había pasado, me agarraste de los hombros y rebiaste visulamente mi cuerpo comprobando que estaba intacta sin rasguños, ni nada que indicara una batalla, cosa que era normal en mi, después de todo yo tambien era un soldado, según tu y los demás con el peor carácter y el mas indiciplinado del mundo.

**-¿qué quiere?-** dijiste muy malhumorado y te volviste a meter en la cama, cubriéndote nuevamente con esas sabanas blancas

**-¿qué días es hoy?-**dije afanosa, sabia que pronto se te pasaría el enfado.

**-tu cumpleaños. ¡Ya lo sé!... pero al menos espera a que amanezca-** me reprochaste

**-¡SIP!, y… sabes ¿cuántos años cumplo?-** susurre en tu oído, obligándote a esconderte mas en aquellas sabanas buscando alejarte de mí.

**-no. Mmm… ¿50?- **dijiste desde dentro de esas sabanas

**-¡no!, no soy un demonio-** me queje**- ¡18!, hoy cumplo 18-** pude sentir como tu respiración se apago, quizás dentro de esas sabanas abrías tus ojos como platos, como siempre lo haces cada vez que entro a tu tina y te salto, y me acusas de pervertida, y violadora de la privacidad.

**-de verdad… ¿aun quieres eso?-** preguntaste algo desanimado

**-¡sip!-** dije, porque negarlo, no iba a dejar pasar este momento por nada del mundo, ¡no!, ya había esperado mucho no te dejaría ir Wolfram Von Bielfield.

**-el tío me decapitara-** volviste a quejarte

**-si ya acepto que viviera en el castillo pese a ser humana, creo que me va a aceptarme como tu esposa-** te dije aminorando tu tención con mis manos que se posaron sobre tu espalda y comenzaron a hacerte masajes. Después de todo, lo que se conoce como intimidad ya la teníamos. Y , si no habíamos tenido sexo no fue porque yo no quisiera, sino porque tú te negabas a llegar a ese extremo, pero si me dejabas besarte, claro de vez en cuando, y cuando estabas distraído, o dormido, o inconciente, como sea, ya nos habíamos besado. ¿Me pregunto si la practica de respiración artificial cuenta como beso?, ¿abrazos? me lo dabas cada que ponía esa carita de tristeza que tanto había ensayado, definitivamente, ya teníamos intimidad.

**-se lo decimos ¿antes o después del desayuno?-** dije de lo más contenta, la felicidad no me cavia en el pecho

**-¡¿Qué?,… ¡quiero vivir un día más!-** te volviste a quejar

**-antes del desayuno-** te ignore como siempre, de verdad siempre te comportabas como una idiota cuando te hablaba del compromiso, peor cuando tocaba el asunto de la boda.

Te levantaste de la cama de golpe, y me volviste a agarrar de los hombros, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

**-¿de verdad quieres casarte con migo?, ¿no lo estas confundiendo con el amor fraternal?, ¿no preferirías ser mi hija?- **soltaste como habías hecho años atrás, negué con la cabeza, para luego mirarte firmemente, no me dejaría vence por ti Von Bielfield.

**-hoy nos comprometeré contigo Von Bielfield, dentro de unos meses me convertiré en tu esposa, y si Dios lo quiere y no te escapaz dentro de un año seré la madre de tu primogénito.**

Reíste desafiante y apoyaste tu frente sobre la mía

**-¿escaparme de ti, eso es posible eso? ¿eh?, mi pequeña amazona- **

**-mmm-** fue lo único que dije, molesta, odiaba ese apodo, ¡amazona!, que rayos significaba eso, según lo poco que me dijo, era una especie de mujer guerrera, al principio me agrado, peor luego odie eso, me estab llamando marimacho como lo hacía su tío, cada vez que me reclamaba que mis comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear en una fiesta o reunios social.

**-¡te casaras con migo!, no hay mas salida… no la hay-** le recalque, antes que saliera con otra tonta escuza

**-¡claro!, si sobrevivo al tio, nos casamos dentro de dos semanas**

Te abrace como nunca había abrazado a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, no sabes lo feliz que me hacías, me alegraba tanto de haberte seguido aquel día en el bpsque, de haber llamado tu atención, tu piedad o lo que sea que te atajo a mi.

**-te hare feliz, te lo juro-** dije soltando una lagrima

-**lose-** respondiste**-yo también daré todo de mi por hacerte feliz, te lo prometo.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yuuri…**

No pude evitar soltar la espada, al escuchar de ese Matrimonio, ni yo ni mi hijo por lo que pude observar, la noticia nos cayo como valde de agua fría, y aun no entiendo por que a el tambien le afectaba tanto como a mi.

**-¡cómo que Wolfram se caso!, ¿con quién?-** escuchaba a mi hijo reclamar arebatandome las palabras de la boca, hasta Murata se quedo boquie abierto, ninguno de los presente imagino eso.

**-Sí. Se caso con Ángela**

**-¡¿Qué?- **volvimos a gritar de manera sincronizada, para después mirarnos

**-¿qué pasa contigo?, mi madre apenas lleva muerta medio años y ya planeas sacarle cuernos a su recuerdo-** me reprocho en la cara, quise calmarme pero no lo pude lograr, me resigne a perder a mi esposa, pero por nada del mundo hiba a perder a Wolfram tan rápidamente, menos cuando había comprendido que Esmeralda tenía razón, yo siempre lo había amado de manera inconsciente, peor lo amaba.

**-Y… ¿a ti? -**dije sin darme cuenta, mi voz ya no era la vos de un compresivo padre, era la de un hombre celoso, interrogando a su rival.- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Bielfield?

Aun recuerdo como todos nos miraron, la admosfera era extraña, ese niño de 15 años emitia un aura asesina, y yo no me quedaba a tras.

**-que interesante noticia, de seguro el… la ama, o si no… ¿por qué se caso?- **dijo Murata, apagando toda hostilidad y toda esperanza, de nada nos servia estar interesados en el mazoku, si este amaba a otra persona, pero de por si lo sentí, mi hijo había cambiado. Había crecido y por primera vez mortraba una determinación pocas veces vista en él.

Me costo un poco, aceptar la realidad, mi hijo estaba enamorado de Wolfram, sus acciones al trasncurso de la semana lo había demostrado. Cada acto, cada carta insistente por ir al castillo Bielfield y hablar con el rubio, cosa que no le permiti.

Una guerra secreta había comenzado, yo cargando mis culpas y tragándome mis ganas de ir por Wolfram y decirle que lo amaba. Me detenía porque debía dejarlo ser feliz, y debía proteger esa unios de mi pequeño demonio, que no hacia otra cosa mas que lanzarme miradas de odio, y mil reproches y amenazas.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que era el Maou, y contaba con la protección de todos podía jurar que mi hijo deseaba matarme, cosa que me entristeció demasiado, **¿en que había fallado?**, **¿por qué me odiaba tanto?, ¿tan mal padre había sido?**

Nunca pensé que aquello que anhele tanto en el pasado, ahora seria mi pero carga, de la misma forma que jamás imaguine que lo que tanto rechazaba y menospresiaba ahora era lo que mas anhelaba y deseaba proteger.

**-Wolfram, se feliz.- **susurre mientras me dirigía a ver a mi hijo en la mazmorra donde lo había mandado a encerrar después de frustrar su ultima huida a las tierras Bielfield.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sir Von Bielfield….

Aun no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué debo permitir esta unión?. Después de rechazar tantas propociociones de matrimonio, era esto o resignarme a muerte del linaje Bielfield. ¿Pero por que entre todas las humanas tenia que escoger al ejemplo de delicadeza?.

Mirenla, aun la puedo ver desde la ventana, nuevamente colgándose de los arboles, y wolfram como siempre apoyándola en sus travesuras, no me extraña que se le haya pegado tan malos hábitos.

Definitivamente si querían casarse, esa mocosa debía aprender buenos modales y etiqueta.

**-¡Wolfram!, ¡agárrame, allí te caigo!-** ¿otra vez?, no puede evitar arañar el vidrio del espejo, ¿qué mujer en su santo juico se tiraba de un árbol de 15 metros de altura a los brazos de un hombre distrito por hablar con un soldado?, lo hacía… ¿hacia eso solo para llamar su atención?, ¡¿qué si no la agarra?.

Mi espaldapa se estremeció, al pensar en la leve posibilidad de que esa muchacha estuviera en estado. ¡No!, su sobrino era un hombre recto, nunca haría semejante estupides.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones pude escuchar desde los pasillos gritar a Wolfram lo pervertida que era…. No, no creo, Wolfram… No sería capaz, o ¿si?.

**-¡Wolfram no la dejes subir de nuevo al árbol, puede perder al bebe!-** no pude evitar soltar esa frase al ver como la fieresilla esa se trepaba nuevamente al árbol, aprovechado la distracción de mi sobrino que aun continuaba discutiendo con ese soldado, claro después de haber reprochado a Angla su comportamiento.

Cosa que me arepenti al ver a los tres mirándome fijamente, Wolfram rojo como un tomate, el soldado indiferente y ella, ella toda sonriente. Podía jurarlo, podía jurar que los oía pese a la distancia…

Wolfran negando el estado de la muchacha y ella mostrándome su dedo grodo gritando un-**¡Muy Pronto tío!, ¡pronto!**

Definitivamente que era lo que le había visto a esa niña, a esa humana con mil defectos:

1 era humana

2 no te nia modales

3 nunca se le desprendía

4 era una imprudente

5 no tenia sentido de la elegancia, era bonita. No lo niego, pero vestir como hombre no era propio para una dama menos para una que sería una bon bieliefd.

6 comia como cerdo, no sabai usar los tenedores, y se negaba a las clases de etiqueta, que ahora eran forzadas si deseaba casarse con mi sobrino

7 era una desconocida. Sin familia, ni pasado

8 ¿quien sabrá si es virgen?

Que era aquello que su sobrino había visto en ese remedo de mujer, mi único consuelo era saber que era una insignificante humana, solo tendría que soportarla unos cincuenta años y se moriría.

Si, solo una humana. Después de ella su sobrino podría casarse nuevamente y tener una descendencia digna del apellido Beliefd.

De lo único que le daba gracias a esa mocosa, era que gracias a ella mi sobrino había vuelto a la vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cómo sería su hijo?, heredaría el linaje de su padre o seria igual que su madre morena y con ojos violetas, rogaba que saliera igualito a wolfram.

Sin más que decir me retire de aqeulla ventana y me fui a dormir, ese día realmente había sido pesado, quien pensaría que seria así, el día de la boda de mi sobrino. Sin fiestas, sin luna de miel, solo una cena entre los presentes del castillo Beliefd.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram…

**¿De verdad iremos a pacto de sangre?-** me preguntaste con tu clásica sonrisa curiosa

**-¡sí!, hoy es el cumpleaños de Greta, desde hace casi un año que no la he visto**

**-ella… es tu hija adoptiva, ¿no?-**comenzaste a rascarte la cabeza**- ¿eso me convierte en su madrastra?**

Tu cara dibujo una mueca de molestia, siempre odiaste a las madrastras y ahora eras una.

**-estoy seguro que te querrá apenas te vea. Además ella ya tiene 27 años, ya no está en edad de buscarte pelea-** te repondi tranquilizándote, no quería que nada te perturbara. No después de saber que seriamos padres, después de 13 mese de matrimonio.

**-mas le vale-**dijiste mirando hacia la ventana**- y el, ¿es su otro padre, no?-** al inicio no te comprendi, pero luego de unos segunso supe cual era el punto al cual querías llegar, tanto deceabas saber de aqeulla historia, pero no valia la pana enpañar tus ojos con lagrimas inesesrias, depues de todo ambos eramos buenos amigos, y tu también te darías cuenta de que era una parsona imposible de odiar.

**-si, pero el se enamoro de una humana de su mundo, se caso hasta tuvo un hijo con ella, ahora es feliz-** te dije tratando de recuperar tu sonrisa inicial.

**-no lo parecía en ese entonces-** me dijiste ahora sí que me desubicaste.

**-¿a qué te refieres?-** te pregunte curioso

**-nada, solo que…- **tus labios estuvieron apunto de soltar una información confidencial a mi parecer, ya que eras una chismosa irreversible, no podias guardar secreto alguno**- quiero comer miel de abejas humanas-** entre cruce las sejas, era la primera vez que me pedias eso. Definitivamente, algo te pasaba… ¿celos?... tal vez, pero estaba bien. Te conseguiría miel de abeja humana, después de todo ereas mi esposa y serias la madre de mi hijo.

**-a la orden mi generala-** te respondo abrazándote, cosa que basto para recuperar tu sonrisa.

**-¡así me gusta soldado!, ¡obediente!, ¡obediente!-** correspondiste a mi abrazo, y bese tu frente acariciando ese vientre poco visible que contenía a nuesto retoño.

Dentro del castillo tuvimos un recibimiento poco usual, como siempre mi madre había exagerado con los preparativos de bienvenida

**-¡mi bebe!- **corrió a mi llorando, la espere con los brazos abiertos para recibir su cálido abrazo. Pero todo lo contrario a mis suposiciones lo único que obtuve fue una bola de fuego que rozo mi rostro**- ¡te enseñare a ocultarme tus bodas!-**jamás pensé que mi madre fuera tan tenebrosa, empecé a correr mientras Ángela gritaba**- ¡no te mueras Wolfram!, ¡aun no me das mi miel de abejas humanas!**

Como siempre las mujeres nunca dejaban de sorprenderme, podían ser: tan dulces, tan frías, tan tétricas y tan maternales. Era unos seres extraños y respetables, era lógico que yo jamás lograra derrotarlas.

Después de correr por más de una hora alrededor de Pacto de Sangre, mire y reconocí a todos los presentes, a mis hermanos que miraban como solían hacerlo. El mayor negando con la cabeza reclamando a madre su falta modales, el del medio sonriendo tiernamente, tome la mano de Ángela, y mire como todos fijaban sus miradas hacai nosotros

**-ella es Ángela, ¡mi esposa!-** la mayoría miraba contento a excepción de dos pelinegros, el Maou y su hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-pero… ¡¿porque nadie nos informo?- **exclame golpeando la mesa, al catillo Von Beliefd jamás llegaron las noticias de la epidemia

**-el reino sello sus fronteras para evitar la expansión del mal-** dijo Conrad, algo entristecido al recordar

**-y ahora… ¿cómo está él?-** ahora podía comprenderlo, el no estaba molesto por mi boda, no, claro que no, que creía yo de verdad… ¿aun guardaba alguna esperanza?. Por amor de dios, el moreno aun estaba dolido por la muerte de su esposa, lo mismo para su hijo, seguro el pequeño se sintió muy solo, siempre se quejaba que nunca tenia la atención necesaria de su padre ni la de su madre.

**-ahhhhhhh-**suspire al sentir la mano de Ángela sobre la mía**- iré a verlo, se que no debería… Pero debo disculparme por mi ausencia, yo debía de estar aquí como soldado del Maou**

**-¡ve!, te esperare aquí-** alentaste mi decisión y me sonreíste, al pensar en la trgedia de Yuuri. Pensar en perderte, no me agrado para nada, si bien era sierto que no te amaba como a él, tú eras… mi sol. La persona que me devolvió la razón de vivir.

Me encamina por los pasillos y dio media vuelta al escuchar el ruido de algo callendose, justamente en la habitación donde se hallaban mis hermanos, Gisela, Greta y mi madre. No pude evitar sonreir, era cierto todo lo que decían de ti, eras peor que un huracán, no pese ni quería imaginar que les abras hecho, solo rogaba que la estabilidad mental de mis hermano no se viera afectada por tu culpa.

Toque tu puerta dos veces, por mas que trate de evitarlo no logre evitar que los recuerdos de nuestro pasado retornaran a mí como películas, y la tristeza y melancolía me invadiera.

**-adelante-** fue lo único que dijiste, y abri esa puesta si mencionar palabra alguna

**-no te preocupes Conrad, ya casi concluyo, solo me falta ponerle este liston y bajare con el regalo para Greta-** hablabas normalmente sin percatarte que no era mi hermano sino yo. quien una vez fue tu prometido.

**-es muy grande, de seguro le fascinara-** dije para iniciar una conversación e identificarme.

**-¡Wol, Wolfram!-** soltaste como si se tratara de un fantasma.

**-hola Yuuri, veo que has remodelado-** comencé a hablar de los cambios que aquella habiatacion había sufrido en todos estos años.

**-disculpa, no debí entrar. ¿Si quieres salgo?-** me disculpe, al verte así de impactado, seguramente era doloroso verme, después de todo nos parecíamos algo.

**-¡espera!-** dijiste, casi juraría que estabas apunto de gritar, me detuve al sentir tu mano apretar mi brazo y tus ojos clavarse en los míos **-ayúdame llevar el regalo-** concluiste, como siempre era un estupido pensando que tu sentías algo por mi, solo era el impacto de mi imagen, los rasgos que tanto te recordaban a ella.

**-si-** respondí y me adrente a la habitación para sacar el presente de nuestra hija **-lo siento-** lo dije subemente y con pereza **– acabo de enterarme lo que paso con tu mujer-** me miraste y tus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, como lo había sospechado aquella mirada, aquel agarre solo era producto de la confucion y del dolor de su partida.

**-debemso apurarnos, nos esperan- **dije, arto del cilencio incomodo

**-si- **

Todo parecia explendido, todo estaba mejor que lo planificado, la festividad hecha para Greta la hizo muy feliz, ahora ella era soberana de sus tierras natales, y era digna de admirar.

Mi merada se poso en mies hermanos que uan parecían algo shokeados, aun no conseguían almacenar la información soltada por parte de Anglea.

Por su parte ella solo sonreía comiendo aquella miel que tanto me había pedido durante el camino, ignorando mi mirada de reproche, que podía hacer, así era ella.

Ya en el caruje, no pude evitar recorrer con la mirada, había visto a todos y hablado con todos menos con uno, el hijo de Yuuri había desaparecido de las faz de la tierra, tal vez tenía algo que hacer en la tierra, después de todo era un humano, ¿no?

Dormi plácidamente apoyando mi cabeza aun costado del carruaje mientras Ángela lo hacía recostada en mis piernas.

Todo era paz, asta que pude oir sus gemidos de dolor, me desperté preocupado y la divise en mi regazo

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunte esperando que solo se tratase de una pesadilla, ¡pero no!. Toque su frente y estaba caliente**- ¡Ángela!, ¡Ángela!-** llame sin respuesta aparente **- ¡de regreso a pacto de sangre!-** grite al chofer del carruaje, los soldados de mi escuadro se adelantaron para traer a Gisela y alistar el lugar, con el pasar de los segundos simplemente teníamos dos opciones… llegábamos o ella venia a nosotros.

Te acaricie la cabeza, con mis manos temblorosas, con toda la angustia colgada en mi garganta, apenas llame por tu nombre**- ¡Ángela!**

**-todo estará bien-** respondiste**- abrázame, ¿sí?-** tu vos era poco auditable y temblorosa, pero comprendía cada una de las palabras, y miraba como tus manos abrazaban tu vientre, dándome a entender tu verdadero temor. Te abrace los mas que pude sin presionar demasiado no deseaba lastimarte.

**-todo estará bien, ya lo veras, Gisela, ella sabrá que hacer-** te dije tratando de converserte y converserme, mientras maldecía la lentitud del viaje, parecia que el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido.

**-¡¿Wolfram?-** llamaste

**-¡estoy aquí!**

**-no me dejes…**

**-no lo hare**

**-¿Wolfram?**

**-shuuu, no hables guarda tus energías**

**-te amo…**

**-yo también-** respondí y bese tus labios.

Al llegar a Pacto de Sangre Gisela lo había preparado todo, todo estaba listo para atender a Ángela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yuuri…**

Era como revivir el pasado solo cambiando los personajes.

Allí estaba Wolfram aferrado al cuerpo inerte de su esposa, la sangre cubriendo las abanas blancas de esa cama y aquel grito de impotencia llamándola una y otra vez.

Si era el mismo escenario que Yuuri recordaba, ese donde ni su poder podía hacer nada para recuperar a su persona preciada, quiso acercarse a Wolfram, pero esto lo rechazo, pensó que tal vez había sentido la apatía natural que sentía hacia Ángela, pero no, la misma reacción fue tomada haca su hermanai y madre, todo después de un nas horas de silecio salimos de la habitación.

Wolfram se quedo junto alcuerpo susurrándole palabras al oído, como si ella pudiese oírlas.

Pasaron dos días, y por mas que lo intentaramos no lográbamos arebatarle el cuerpo hinchado de Ángela de las manos, wolfram simplemente nos lanzaba bolas fe fuego ante cualquier intento de acercamiento, o intentaba autoinmolarse, parecía haber perdido la cordura.

Artos de la situación ambos hermanos lo habían planificado todo, habían planificado la forma de noquear al rubio ahora que por la falta de alimento y bebida seguramente estaba débil, y luego arrebatarle el cuerpo de Ángela para darle sepultura.

Tratamos de entrar a la habitación, pero esta estaba bloqueada, wolfram la baia bloqueado con los muebles y otras cosas, realmente no estaba bien de la cabeza, lo juro nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan impotente como ahora, no solo había perdido a mi esposa, sino que ahora estaba a punto de perder a Wolfram ya que este estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Que nos pasaba?... acaso al volvernos adultos nos volvíamos más sensibles, ¿mas débiles?

Fue Gwendal en un acto de desesperación que uso su marioku de tierra y volo aquella puerta para ver que dentro de ese cuearto ya no había nadie.

La alerta fue dada, todos los soldador recorrían el palacio y la ciudad en busca de Wolfram y el cuerpo de Ángela

No fue haste dentor de dos mese que Wolfram fue encontrado en las fronteras, en aquellas denominadas "tierras de nadie", por más que zoka le habo este no repondio, tampoco puso resistencia cuando Zoka lo cargo y lo trajo de vuelta a Pacto de Sangre.

Todos nos corrimos a su encuentro, para ver su estado, no era por exagerar pero podía ver a Conrad sujetar algo similar auna camiza de fuerza en la mano derecha.

No tuve tiempo, ni ganas de preguntar. Solo mire a wólfram devastado, apenas era reconocible había perdido peso, su mirada estaba perdida, y su ropa… bueno solo digamos que no se cambio de ropa todo ese tiempo.

Anisia reviso su estado de salud y las empleadas una ves terminado el examen médico, lo bañaron, mientras nosotros impacientes con el alma en la boca esperábamos los resultados.

**-¡¿y bien?-** solté adelantándome a todos

**-se pondrá bien-** dijo la medico algo entristecida**- pero será mejor que no lo perdamos de vista-** algo mas habai pasado, algo escondia la medico que no se animaba a decir, tal vez porque no estaba segura.

No me importo cuestionarla. Me adentre sin permiso alguno a la habitación donde Wolfram era atendido.

**-¡¿Wolfram?-** grite, sin importarme, nada, solo necesitaba oírlo saber de sus labios que si, efectivamente estaba bien, pero nadie respondió.

Me asome hacia las criadas, cuando divise el cuerpo del rubio. Mis ojos simplemente no lograron captar la imagen y se nublaron después de segundos de ver aquellas heridas, ahora cocidas.

No, no lo podía creer, nunca pensé que Wolfram sería capaz de hacer algo así, las heridas eran profundas en forma vertical y atravesaban desde la muñenca hasta el codo, en ambos, sentí la presencia de Gisela detrás mio, y susurro.

**-es una fortuna que no haya muerto desangrado-** al parecer alguien lo había atendido a tiempo pero nunca se encontró a nadie cerca de él.

Mis ojos se volvieron a posar en sus brazos y luego en sus manos, la cuales presionaban con fuerza algo, la fuerza era algo preocupante, los nudillos se habían emblanquecido por la prescion.

Gisela solo negó con la cabeza, no desea soltarlo, de hecho no había dormido durante días por aferrarse a eso.

Mire aterrado, jama pensé que Wolfram cayera tan hondo en la depresión, ¡él! quien siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir en cuando a determinación y fuerza, ahora allí sentado, todo débil… fuera de sí, aferrándose a dios sabrá que.

Me dolía demasiado verlo así, debía hacer que se recuperara, no solo por él, sino también por mí, Wolfram era lo único que me quedaba, lo único que podía hacerme volver a sentirme vivo, y quien sabe tal vez el podía volverlo a la vida, ambos se necesitaban, ambos estaban heridos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Conrad…..**

Todos continuamos con nuestro deber, por bien de Wolfram lord Von Bielefeld decidió dejarlo a nuestro cuidado, de pues de confirmar la severidad de su estado.

Por más que los días pasaron Wolfram parecía no querer despertar, pero su mejora era obia, ahora se alimentaba solo, aunque se había negado a hablar.

Pordia comprender a la perfeccion las acciones y sentimientos de mi hermano, después de todo yo también había vivido la perdida de Julia, y era un dolor que nunca desaparecía.

Podíamos observarlo recorrer Pacto de Sangre y las caballerizas, como una rutina que tenía una hora exacta un orden de recorrido, inclusive lo vi trepar un árbol y lanzarse desde la punta sin importar la fuerza del impacto.

Yuuri por su parte no hacia otra cosa mas que coretear de tras de wolfram, cada vez que lo veía hacer según el actos suicidas.

En Pacto de Sangre pese a la tristeza de todos, la vida continuaba y poco a poco toda heriada sana.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yuuri…..**

**¡Hentay!-** fue la primera palabra que oí por parte del rubio, después de tres mese se silencio, lo único que lamente fue que esas palabras eran dirigidas a mi, y no iban en todo amable o aprobativo.

**-¡Lo siento!-**dije al sentir las bolas de fuego dirigidas en contra mía.

**-¡Prepárate a morir!-** fue respuesta, corrí todo lo que pude, jamás pensé que el estar tan cerca de ser achicharrado me pondría tan "feliz".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wolfram….**

**-Hola… ¿cómo estás?-** te pregunte, y nuevamente no respondiste.

**-yo estoy bien, sabes hoy intente asesinar a Yuuri-** al menos eso dice él **"quiero aferrarme a tu espalda como siempre, pero no puedo".**

**-estaba pensando… ¿qué te parece ir a recorrer el mundo?, seria nuestra luna de miel-** tapes mis oídos esperando tus gritos, pero nunca llegaron

**-¿aun sigues molesta con migo?-** te pregunte pero aun asi no dijiste nada, como siempre te quedaste inmóvil en aquella esquina de la habitación.

**-lo siento- **agache mi cabeza, y mire ala suelo arrepentido, cerrando mis pupilas lentamente, soltando nuevamente esa cuestión pendiente-** …No pude cumplir mi pormesa-** te dije y simplemente volteaste la cabeza escondiendo tu enojo**- hay muhcas personas que me necesitan-** susurre. **"trata de llegar a mi"**

"**mira nuestro hijo, es hermoso… ¡te espero!…" **y entre tus manos cargabas a nuestro pequeño y nuevamente te alejabas de mi.

**-¡lo intente!, ¡de verdad lo intente!... intente seguirte, pero… ¡no lo logre!-** apreté mis brazos recordando como en un segundo estaba contigo nuevamente y al siguiente era arebatado de ti y nuestro hijo.

Te sentaste en aquella ventana y comenzaste a cantar una canción de cuna, extraña, y el pequeño reía, estoy seguro que reía.

No pude evitar volver a llorar, sonreír y sentirme morir. No entendía como podía sentirme tan triste y a la vez tan feliz. Pese a todo, pese a que me arebataron tu cuerpo de las manos una vez cercioraron mi inocencia no abandonaste.

¿Cómo se atrevían a querer separarnos?, acaso no era obio que solo dormías, ¿no podían escuchar los sonidos de tu respiración?, definitivamente todos eran unos fastidiosos, lo único que buscaban era separarnos, pero nunca lo lograrían…**!nunca!**

Me miraste y sonreíste, te oí claramente **"te extraño".** Si, fue eso lo que dijiste y tus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en nuestro pequeño.

**-lo siento… solo un poco más. Te prometo que una vez salga de aquí noes reuniremos, y esta vez no nos separaran**

**-solo debo fingir que todo es igual que siempre-** tu mirada se volvió a entristece **"no los odies".** Era increíble como podías ser, nadie a acepción mia sabia de la calidez de tu enorme corazón… Ese que me iluminaba como mil soles.

**-no los odio, solo que meda rabia. No puedo olvidarlo-** te dije dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas **- ellos intentaron arrebatarte de mí, y él lo logro… ¡él te mato! **

Acomodabas al pequeño sobre la cama y te asercabas a mi, lo suficiente como para ver tu rostro pero no para tocarlo, sonreíste **"estoy bien… ¡Estoy contigo!"**

Arrojé mis manos al suelo, y mor di mis labios para no gritar, no podía darme el gusto de que ellos pensaran que estaba loco. No otra vez, debía salir de alli.

Pude sentir tu mano sobre mi hombro y levante mi rostro sonriente, era la primera vez desde tu partida que volvías a tocarme.

"**a él"** fue lo único que dijiste y comprendí el mensaje. ¿Cómo no saber a qué te referías?, ni yo mismo lo podía creer, ni yo lo asimile durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora estaba claro. Había sido él: el culpable de tu suplicio, de tu merte y la de nuestro pequeño.

Te dirigiste hacia nuestro hijo nuevamente y lo tomaste tarareando la misma canción de cuna de hace un momento.

Me levante limpiando mi rostro y mirándote fijamente. Era justo, era lo correcto...era necesario. **¡El debía morir!.**

¡El!. Solo él, el culpable de todo, lo haría sin importar las consecuencias, mataria al hijo de Yuuri.

Me sente en la silla y te contemple hasta el amanecer cuando desaparesite, mire mis manos y en ellas el colar que había hecho con tanto cuidado, aquel donde resguardaba aquel pequeño hueso de tu mano que no pudieron arrebatarme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yuuri….**

Después de casi un año, finalmente todo vuelve a la normalidad, wolfram entrena con los soldados a su cargo, yo sigo atendiendo los papeleos tradicionales, mi hijo, bueno, es el único raro, siempre viene, pero cada vez que lo hace ni me dirige la palabra, solo corre a reportarse con Wolfram, ahora si estaba obsesionado con ser uno de sus soldados, según el ya estaba en edad, según yo con sus 18 años aun según comportándose como un niño

Mi relación con wolfram volvió a ser la misma de siempre, y quien sabe tal vez va en mejora, en especial después de aquel beso casto que le robe cuado ambas miradas se perdieron en un silencio romántico, que gritaba… ¡ahora o nunca!.

No lo niego, me sentí culpable, Wolfram salió corriendo acto seguido del beso, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Grito un"lo siento" y se marcho.

Yo por mi cuenta solo espero que con el tiempo ambos regresemos a la normalidad, sere paciente, esta vez lo hare bien, le pediré que sea mi prometido y que se case con migo.

Ahora no existen excusas, ahora no hay dudas, ahora después de la tormenta podíamos ser felices en la calma que la precedía.

**-¿papa?-** Escuche la vos de mi hijo llamándome, era extraño, desde nuestro último encuentro hace casi dos años, en el cumpleaño de greta ni nos diriguiamos la palabra.

**-¿qué ocurre?-**pregunte feliz de verlo buscarme, después de todo era mi hijo y lo maba.

**-¿has visto a Wolfram?-**una gotita adorno mi cabeza, era definitivo, no había duda. Mi rival de amor, era mi propio hijo, pero que no crea que sedere al rubio, eso no.

**-no-** respondí de lo más normal levantándome de la cama**-¿no está entrenando?**

**-no-** me respondió y suspiro**- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** se acerco a mí, yo asentí con la cabeza**-de verdad soy tan crio, es decir ya tengo 18, y el solo aparenta 20, son solo centímetros de diferencia en estatura-** mis ojos se volcaron, si antes había asegurado mis suposiciones, ahora me las tiraba en cara, estaba enamorado del Wolfram y no se rendiría fácilmente, menos lo ocultaría **- ¿entonces por qué se molesto por haberlo besado?**

**-¡¿lo besaste?-** grite a más no poder, era el colmo y yo pensando que aun era un niño incapas de eso, pero mas que la sorpresa fue mi furia, al saber que laguien había besado lo que yo amaba y tanto había cuidado desde la muerte de Ángela.

**-¡sí!, fue un momento maravilloso… pero creo que se asusto, ¿será porque soy según todos un niño?**

Ahora lo comprendía. Lo hacía intencionalmente, no tenía un hijo, tenía un monstro con garras tu toda la indumentaria, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?. ¿Castigarlo por un impulso hormonal?, ¿sentenciarlo a un calabozo por contarme su Azaña?, no podía hacer nada. Suspire molesto.

**-¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!-** solté y el solo rio

**-pero porque, ¿acaso te interesa?, ¿te interesan los hombres papa?, o… solo lo buscas para remplazo de mama.**

Sus palabras eran hiriente no lo podía negar, pero más que hirientes, estas eran la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. ¡si quería guerra, guerra tendría!

**-no, no me gustan los hombre-** respondí a su incitación-** pero Wolfram es distinto.**

**-pues… se ve que efectivamente somos padre e hijo, ambos compartimos los mismos gustos.**

La declaración de guerra fue dada por parte de ambos

**-pues, habrá que ver con cual se queda**

**-¿es un reto?-** respondió a mis palabras de lomas feliz.

**-aunque no creo en esas niñerías, ¡sí!, ¡si lo es!**

**-pues que inicie el juego… **

Ambos nos miramos y ambos sonreímos con malicia e hipocresía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**El hijo de Yuuri…..**

Ahora ya estaba declarada, la guerra ya estaba establecida, pero yo no perderé, yo nunca lo hare, nadie me lo arebatara, ni siquiera tu padre.

Me paraba nuevamente en esa foza común donde había enterrado el cuerpo, aun recuerpo como estaba, asqueroso, lo más desagradable.

¡Qué asco daban los cadáveres femeninos!, todo se les inchaba, y emitían pestilecnia. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era quitárselo y llevarlo a algún sitio para curar sus heridas.

Jamás pensé que fueras pacas de esto, por leves segundos te odie. ¡¿Tú tampoco pensabas como me sentiría yo, si te marchabas?

Te reclame mientras jalava ese cadáver de tus brasos, eras increíble pese a tu inconsciencia nunca soltaste una mano, mano que se rompió, pero que importaba… una mano es mejor que el cuerpo entero, ¿no?

Te sente e hice que te apoyaras sobre la pared, definitivamente parecías un muñeco sin vida, manejable y manipulable, si no fuera por tu estado y la posibilidad de que murieses por no curaba rus heridas raticidamente. No lo hubiera dudado, ¡te hubiese hecho mío!. Nadie en este mundo te merecía como yo, ¡nadie te amaría como yo!

Cure y suture tus heridas, para luego acelerar su curación con aquellas yerbas medicinales y un poco de makioku curativo. Era lo único que podi agradecerle a mi padre, haber herdado algo de poder, eso y haberte conocido.

Gemiste y creo que soltaste un "no", pero hacia mucho que opte por ignorarte, desde que supe de tu matrimonio, esto ya lo había planificado. Lo que jamás imagine, fue que tú perdieras la cordura.

Me miraste fugaz mente y te volviste a perder en la inconciencia.

Me alegre, eso era bueno, supondo. Tome el cadáver y me lo lleve lejos, era definitivo, jamás dejaría que su estupido recuerod seguiera, su cuerpo debía desaparecer. No solo por ser una molestia sino por ser una evidencia.

Después de todo nadie debía enterarse que yo había puesto veneno en aqueya miel de abeja que tanto quería la intrusa. Era justo desaparecerla, el tenia mas derecho, mas virtudes para ser compañero del rubio, que ella o mi padre.

Me dio rabia saber que te habías marchado de la cabaña. ¿Dónde más podías ir?.

Supe que viniste aquí antes que nadie lo sipuera, recordé tus historias y aquella que tepedi que me contaras sobre Ángela, como la habías encontrado, admito que me frustre al saber que me mentiste. Me dijiste que la adoptarías, si solo lo hubieras hecho ella estaría vida, pero conociéndola lo seguro es que no te dejo con opciones, era una zorra.

Así que estaba bien matarla, una piedra menso en el camino.

Ahora que la guerra había sido declarada solo debía asesinar a mi padre y tomar el control del reino, así todo seria mío como debía ser.

Solo un poco más, y mi plan se efectuaría, después de todo ¿quién sospecharía de mi?.

Te divise en el jardín y fui corriendo hacia ti, sabía que me recibirías como siempre, con esa amabilidad y me escucharías por que si, era verdad de todos los habitantes de Pacto de Sangre, el único que me escuchaba realmente… ¡eras tú!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wolfram…..**

Otra vez ese niño **-quisiera triturar su cuello**- pero ¡no!. Debo mantener la calma, debo actuar de acuerdo al plan, no deseaba herir a Yuuri, así que todo debía parecer un accidente. Uno perfecto, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez con el tiempo dentro de unos años, yo podía volver con Yuuri, después el parecía sentir algo, y por mí, pese a Ángela… yo siempre lo ame.

Esta vez todo parecía real, aunque al ver a Ángela no podía evitar enloqueces de rabia y furi, pero eso concluiría cuando el asesino muriera.

**-¡Wolfram!, ¡al fin te encuentro!- **era increíble cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad, era un asesino a sangre fría, y aun así hablaba como si nada.

Con esa inocencia fingida, comportándose como un niño abandonado imcomprendido por todos, menos por mí, según lo que decía él.

**-¿qué ocurre?-** pregunte con mi típica sonrisa, después de todo la hipocresía era un arte que se podía aprender fácilmente cuando uno así lo quería.

**-¿te parece si vamos a cabalgar fuera de palacio?, hace mucho que no salimos justos-** mire tu rostro sonriente y lleno de ilusión. Yo mismo me sorprendía al escucharte suplicar mi atención.

Ángela estaba parada detrás de tuyo, sacándote la lengua no pude evitar reir, mi pequeña remolino aun estando muerte sabia dar batalla, pero tu simplemente lo malinterpretaste todo, creiste que mi sonrisa era para ti. Que ingenuo, si supieras que planeo matarte, me pregunto si aun te acercarías a mí, si tan solo vieras las innumerables torturas planeadas para ti.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yuuri…**

Me quede en silencio, aun lo lo podía creer, lo habíamos hecho, fianlmente después de tres años de la muerte de Ángela, finalmente Wolfram había dejado que me acercara, me había dejado poseerlo.

Con algo de miedo, duda… pero al fin y al cabo con su aprobación.

Aun podía verlo dormir, con esos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro, estaba contento, más feliz que nadie en el mundo.

Quise abrazarlo pero me contuve, algo una no me encajaba en sus actos y sus palabras ese "perdóname", tal vez se los dijo a su Ángela, yo también sentí lo mismo, cuando mi esposa murió.

Creí que buscaba a wolfram por remplazarla pero no. Desde un inicio había elegido a mi esposa como un remplazo apara Wolfram, y eso me hacía sentir tan mal. Pero no me daría por venció, yo quería ser feliz y hacer feliz a Wolfram.

Sali de la habitación sin dejar que Wolfram se levantara, aun el sol no salía, aun nadie se levantaba.

Me dirigía a la cocían y papare un desayuno casero, de esos que mi madre hacia, esos que todo mundo amaba.

Me tarde cerca de una hora, supuse eso por que comenzaba a amanecer y una de las empleadas del castillo se asomaba a la cocina.

**-¡¿henkay?-** grito sorprendida. Solo puse u dedo sobre mis labios indicándole silencio y me dirigí a mi habitación con la bandeja llena de comida, la sirvienta sonrió, compendiando mis acciones como una solicitud de complicidad.

Abrí la puerta contento, pero me lleve una gran desilusión al no encontrar a Wolfram

Sali de la habitación abandonando el desayuno sobre la cama que aun seguía cálida con ese aroma a sexo reciente.

Corri por todo el castillo en busca de wolfram, debía cerciorarme que estaba bien. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora un extraño presentimiento lo invadía, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas comenzaba a correr y mis labios gritaban su nombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Epilogo

Yuuri cayo al suelo de pues de leer esa carta, el rey de 35 años se desmorono, ante la vista de todos, Conrad corrió, lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar al soldado gritar, que habían encontrado los cuerpos.

Aparentemente el plan de asesinato del rubio había fallado sin ser ejecutado, el rubio no había tomado en cuenta que el hijo del rey había descubierto su noche de pasión, y esperaba al rubio con la intención de vengarse de el y su padre.

Weller simplemente tapo su boca al ver la escena, ambos cuerpos estaban rostizados eran irreconocibles, la piel escamada, llegaba a mostrar os hueso de color café y negro por la intensidad y el tiempo de duración de las llamas.

Las semanas pasaron y finalmente las piezas se acomodaron, dando como resultado una verdad aterradora.

Wolfram no era el único con intención de asesinar al príncipe, ¡no!. También el príncipe tenía planeado asesinar a su padre y hacerse con el poder de todo Shin Makoku.

Al parecer el único consiente de ellos era Wolfram que había acordado con el príncipe los planes de asesinato, pero el principie no tomo en cuenta su traición.

Al final las cosas se habían salido de control. Después de ver a su futuro esposo acostándose son su padre, la furia lo había enloquecido.

Espero con paciencia a que el rubio abandonara la habiatacion, asesinaría a su padre a la antigua, y el único culpable seria el rubio, ¡pero todo fallo!. El que salió fue su padre.

Lo siguió pero cerca de la cosina, una mano tomo su hombro, Wolfram le señalaba la salida para que lo siguiera, el príncipe aun enfurecido decidió seguirlo, después de todo ¿por qué solo su padre podía tenerlo?, el tambien deseaba hacerlo suyo.

Fuera del castillo en un lugar desolado, wolfram solo se sento sobre una piedra y miro al príncipe.

**-¿te forzó? o… te sedujo, dime…-** se acerco para cogerlo del brazo**- ¿acaso te dijo "te amo"?-** hablaba con despecho**- ¿acaso te llamo cariño, como lo hacía con mi madre?-**Wolfram solo agacho la mirada.

**-lo matare esta noche, tendre el poder del Maou, y todo el reino me pertenecerá- **agarro a Wolfram por el mentón-… **y eso te incluye a ti- **Wolfram solo lo vio algo ido, aun sus pensamientos estaban confusos, que era lo que sentía por Yuuri, ¿por qué se había entregado a él?, ¿había traicionado a Ángela?

-¡**lo sabia!, aun eres un zombi-** soltó su rostro**- eso no importa, veras que yo te traeré a la vida por completo.- **beso su frente-**nadie más que yo te merece, ¡solo yo, te hare olvidar a mi padre y a esa bastarda!.**

Los ojso de wolfram simplemente se posaron el los verdes del príncipe, par aluego mirar un lado de su hombro, donde podía ver a Ángela.

"**es hora de volver a casa, pudo oir susurar a su difunta esposa"** miro al príncipe sin dudar más le clavo el brazo en el vientre, el príncipe lo miro sorpendido, jamás pensó que el la única persona que había demostrado quererlo lo estuviera traicionando.

Acepto su traición con su padre por su estado mental, pero jamás pensó esto. Miro su vientre perforado y luego al rubio.

**-¿por qué?-** pregunto con esa expresión de niño regañado y arrepentido

**-me lo arrebataste todo…-**respondió Wolfram **-mi esposa… mi hijo, todo-** las lagrimas saliron y una sonrisa broto en sus labios, al ver a su difunta esposa con su pequeño de dos años en mano sonriéndole y llamándoles **"!apúrate!, te esperamos"** pudo oír.

**-¿hijo?-** repitió el príncipe, aun choqueado por todo, nuevamente habai sido desplazado, la única persona que lo veía como los que realmente era, nunca lo veía a él, solo tenía ojos para una muerta y un hijo que jamás nació.

Se maldijo por pensar que en este mundo algo podría pertenercerle a el, de la misma manera que le pertenecía a su padre.

Ahora que lo analizaba solo eran celos por verlo tener todo sin esforzarse, el amor de su madre, el amor de Wolfram, la admiración de todo un pueblo el poder del Maou, y el siendo su hijo solo era su sombra.

Trato de separarse del rubio pero era impsible, lo ultimo que escucho era una susurro de palabras de invocación, y su vientre comenzó a arder, y sintió quemarse, y se aferro mas al rubio, almenos merecía ese derecho, el derecho de llevárselo al mas allá, aunque sea eso podía robarle a su padre.

El rubio no lucho por alejarse ni se quejo por el dolor, simplemente observaba como su esposa sonreía, a lo lejos y su hijo jugaba con una pelota.

Solo aquella briza de viento que sono como un grito –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- lo despertó y vio la realida, Ángela gritaba, y rogaba por que parara, no habai ningún bebe con ella.

Ni rizas ni llanto solo esa cara aterrada que le gritaba que se detenga, gritos que se mesclaban con los del príncipe, después de breves segundos los gritos. La imagen se transformó en el rostro de yuuri rogándole que no lo abandonara.

Sonrio levemente, con el riutro ya calsoado.

-te amo, enclenque, siempre lo he hecho- y su cuepo se desplomo sobre el suelo calsificado

No fue hasta pasado medio dia que encontraron ellos cuepro sin vida de ambos, en la noche todos se enteraron de la verdad, yurri solo cayo cansado cansado de todo, aferrándose al cuerpo de wolfram de la misma manera que este lo había hecho con angela. Y pudo verlo, wolfram estaba alli aprado, y le decía lo enclenque que era, y que ya era momento de despertar.

No queiso hacer caso, creyo estar loco, cuando simplemente sintió el puño del rubio sobre su cara.

**-¡¿Qué?-** grito asuntado con el rostro empapado.

**-eso mismo quisiera saber yo-** se quejo Wolfram con el rostro aun mojado por las lagrimas

**-Wolfram!-** lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo

**-oye a ti que te pasa, quien te cres, primero rompes el compromiso y me pides que sigamos sienopo amoisgo y ahora me bricas, que te crees!- **se quejo el rubio.

**¡Me retracto!-** grito sin soltar al rubio, besando sus labios cosa que dejo fuera de combate al rubio.

**-¿Quiere casarte con migo Wolfram Von Bielefeld?**

**-¡¿Eh?- **dijo el rubio sin salir del shock**- ¿y toda tu palabrería sobre que los hombre son ppuedens er pareja que eso esta mal y que con eso de los niños?-** comenzó a rebelarse**- de verdad, si es una broma es una de muy mal gusto**

Wolfram simplemente prevaleció sentado n la cama con los brasos cruzados y yuuri seguía prendido a el como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

**-que seas hombre no importa, que no haya niños tampoco, ya tenemos a Greta y podemos adoptar-** dijo el pelinegro ensimandose al rubio que no abandonaba su pose, pero no pudo evitar se tombado en la cama por el peso del moreno.

**-¡se mi esposo Wolfram Von Bielefeld!, se mío. Solo mío, no veas a nadie más que a mí, ni por lastima ni por costumbre, solo mira me a mi- **fueron las últimas palabras mencionadas por el moreno antes de besar al rubio nuevamente, deseando jamás volver a soñar nada similar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Wolfram Von Bielefeld se caso con Yuuri Shibuya, el Maou. Trece años después de su matrimonio, en una expedición Wolfram encontró a una niña de nombre Ángela, a la cual llevo consigo a Pacto de Sangre, Yuuri no dudo en adoptar a la pequeña y mandarla a estudia al extrangero. Finalmente la familia estaba completa.

Cuatro años más tarde en la tierra, Yuuri conoció a aniss, una compañera de universidad con la cual nuca choco palabras solo miradas, esta se había casado con un amigo suyo y tenían un hijo de ojos verdes, hijo al cual Yuuri estimaba y escuchaba atentamente cada vez que peleaba con su padre, y le daba consejos para mejorar su relación familiar.

500 años después se comentaba la historia del mejor periodo de Shin Makoku done la paz entre humanos y mazokus se había logrado. Todos recordaron al rey de ese tiempo y a sus nobles soldados que llevaron al reino a su máximo apogeo.

**Fin**

**¡!!-**un voz se hizo presente** -¿Cómo es eso que me mandan al extranjero?, ¡quiero revancha maldito Maou!**

**-¡Ángela!, no le grites a tu padre**

**-peor wolf**

**-¡!Ángela!**

**-ya verás Maou de pacotilla**

**-¡yo también te quiero!- Yuuri arqueaba la ceja y forzaba su boca a una sonrisa**

**-que acaso ustedes dos nunca se llevaran bien?**

**-NO!**

**-suficiente, me voy a dormir a mi habaitacion**

**-NO!**

Y fue asi como en las vacaciones de Anglea los tres compartina la misma cama, hasta que la muchaca se enamoro de el hijo mayor de su tio gundal y annisia con el cual contrajo nupcias a los 19 años, y dio a luz a un ehrmoso bebe de nombre Aicos, que se convirtió en el siguiente Maou.

**Fin!**

**-¿Conformes?**

**-mmm…**

**-¡Ángela!**

**-conforme.**

**-sip!, Ahora vámonos a la segunda luna de miel wolf**

**-¿qué?**

**-¡Yuuri pervertido!**

**-¡Fin!- por favor…! Quiro dormir!**

**-¡Ok!**

**-¡Fin!**

**-….**

**-¡Fin!-**tirando el teclado por los aires**.**


End file.
